Chaos Elements
by RainbowCupcakesFactory
Summary: A girl, specifically a hedgehog, finds herself four new friends and awesome power. Her power must be kept under control, or chaos will reign. Her name is Maximum the Hedgehog. After mastering her power, a new enemy appears! Will her powers combined with the others protect the Earth, or will it be the ultimate demise of the planet? Let's just hope that she doesn't choose the latter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Sign?

**Hi! RCF here. This is my first fanfic, so don't flame or anything! I've plotted the entire story for a long time, so I hope you like it! Rated M for language. Sonic the Hedgehog characters do not belong to me except my OC.**

_?'s POV:_

_Darkness. Nothing but darkness in the void. It's sickening, feeling nothing, yet suffering pain while I'm aimlessly flying around. I should probably introduce myself, huh? I'm Maximum. Maximum the Hedgehog. I'm a seventeen year old female hedgehog, living in the forest that I call home. Right now, I'm stuck in a dream that I've been having for six days. Being surrounded by darkness, no person near me to comfort my fears. Suddenly, a bright light illuminates from a random spot far away from me. Then, I hear a beautiful singing voice getting closer and closer. The lyrics sound so familiar, it's chilling me to the bone. As the voice gets closer, I see a red hedgehog. He's the source of the singing, which is odd because the voice is female. The hedgehog has sapphire blue eyes and yellow scaleras. His well-built form is surrounded by a vivid, dark purple aura. I notice him staring at me while he's singing. I stop and listen:_

_**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam**_

_**Et lingua eius loqueter indicium,**_

_**Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,**_

_**Quoniqmcum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae**_

_**Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison,**_

_**O quam sancta,**_

_**Quam serena, **_

_**Quam amoena,**_

_**O castitas Lilium!**_

_I have heard many variations of the song. Some were just as beautiful, like the one that the cyan hedgehog with green eyes and green aura sang. His voice was that of a male's. Another one was very strange. It sounded like a robot child singing. That version was sung by a cyborg hedgehog that looked just like the cyan one, but had a metallic body parts and a purple scanner over his left eye. He also had a blue aura surrounding him. In another variation, he plays the violin. It's a bit ironic if you think about it, but I don't really question it. Then, there's my favorite version: the music box. The music box that plays the tune of the song is held by a hedgehog that looks like the red one, but has red eyes. He is surrounded by a white aura, possibly a sign of purity? I still don't get what this dream means, but it seems like an omen or prophecy, or whatever you'd like to call it. Their auras are the colors of four legendary chaos emeralds. Whenever the song is about to end, each hedgehog faces my eye-to-eye and gets closer to me. Then, they disappear when the song ends. This is different, though. The hedgehog with blue eyes joins hands with the other three, and they all close their eyes. Suddenly, everything bursts into a supernova of colors._

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE-_click!_" I push the button to stop my stupid alarm clock and get up. I stretch, and hop out of my hammock. Lazily, I walk towards my mirror on the wall. My reflection is still the same: a young female hedgehog with red fur, quills that reach mid-back and are tipped with black, bright, navy blue eyes, a pure white muzzle, and a blank facial expression. Looking around, I saw that my walls were made of wood, as was my entire tree house. There was a moderate sized opening in the wall near my bed. Obviously a window, which I fly to. Wait, I forgot to mention it, didn't I? Heheh, whoops! I forgot to tell you that I have bat wings! So, technically, I'm a hedgebat, not a hedgehog. Pfft, I'm so stupid, thinking that you could figure this all out by yourself. Oh, well. Back to the situation! Now I'm outside, breathing in the fresh air and still in my red pj's. …Ugh! I'm so fucking stupid. I fly back through the window and change. I look back into the mirror. Now, I'm in a black short sleeved shirt with gray jeans. My gloves and socks have golden rings on them, and my shoes are black with yellow crescent moons on them. _Wait, _I thought, _aren't these the shoes of the blue-eyed hedgehog from my dreams? _Dismissing the thought, I head back out. I turn around to look at my tree house once more. It's as big as a human's three floored house. Eww, _humans_! I really despise those eco-destroying freaks. They destroy trees just to build a town that'll probably evolve into one of those scary cities that I've heard of. I fly out of the forest to the plains. The grass is always a really pretty shade of lime green. Since it's always morning when I wake up, I get to see the dew on every blade of grass. Plants always seems to sparkle when water is still on them. Now I'm in a better mood than before! I start slowing my wing's flapping down and let myself gently drop to the ground. Smiling, I get into a running position. _Thee, two, one…__**BAM!**_ I burst into an extremely fast sprint. My running is faster than a cheetah, or anything faster! Although I run very fast, my speed isn't close enough to match that of the one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog. My greatest dream is to run faster than him. He's sort of like my idol. Then again, isn't it like that for everyone? I'm starting to dislike him more because he helps those wretched humans. Then again, who the hell knows what's going on in his mind? After a few miles of running, I come across the giant mountains that are behind a town of humans. Now, I go back to flying. It's really cold, but I ignore it as I glide through the clouds towards the town. Flying through some mountains isn't exactly a walk in the park. It took me a few years to master getting through the harsh gusts of wind and trying to not get buffeted by the blinding snow. Ever oh-so rarely, it snows in the mountains. It only hails during the winter, which is great because it's spring right now. Focusing on what I'm doing, I get my head out of the clouds (no pun intended) and make my way to the town's camping grounds. This place has many trees in it. _Perfect for hiding in. Now all I gotta do is make sure that some humans are led astray by setting up 'camp' and I'll make my way to the food source._ Most humans bring food to the camping grounds for a picnic. It's sometimes fun to ruin another's happiness. Oh! Hell yeah, I've hit the mother load this time! The human's car is loaded with food! Giggling, I stealthily slink to the big car that the humans brought and snatch up as much food as I can and go back to my perch in the trees. Now, I wait for the reaction. "Um, Mom, Dad? Why is half the food gone from our SUV?" Ha. I've got that teenage boy right where I want him! "Calvin, the food is-! Son, did you eat all the food?" "What?! Dad, you've _got_ to be kidding me. How the hell would I eat all that food in less than _two minutes?!_" The woman standing next to the teen shook her head in disappointment. "Calvin Jake Fitzer, I told you to never swear in public! Now please, don't lie to us and tell us the truth!" Okay, now I'm getting pissed. Those humans are unbelievably stupid, thinking that the kid can eat such a huge amount of food in literally, less than two minutes. I get back up, holding the food as securely as possible and get ready to fly. My wings snap open and I jump and flap as quickly as possible so nobody notices me. I get as high as I can and then zoom towards the mountains. I keep flying, but I don't slow down. Some humans like mountain climbing, so I keep going. When I get to the plains, I slow down and land. My feet get ready and take me as fast as they can back home. One can never be too careful! As soon as I get home, I store the food in a compartment that humans call a pantry. This is my way of getting food. I have to steal in order to survive, because I can't find anything edible that I like in the forest. I've seen humans steal, but for something called 'money'. They say that certain types of money have great value. Frankly, I don't see how a piece of paper with people's faces plastered on them is worth _shit._ Pfft, humans are stupid. Things don't really have value except life and the universe itself. I finish storing my food and head back up to my room. _Whoa, I just had one of those moments where I'm actually thinking in a very philosophical way! …Am I sure that this is real? _I pinched myself. Hard. "HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT, OUCHH! GODDAMMIT, THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!" …I probably shouldn't have pinched myself so hard, huh? Sigh, stupidity is something that nobody can avoid. As I walk to my bed, I see a box with a small plaque that says Lilium. Naturally, curiosity gets the best of me. I pick up the box and slowly open it. I gasp. W-what?! No, this can't be! This is a music box that plays the _exact_ same tune as the song in my dreams! I sink to my knees, mouth agape. I stand up slowly, feeling dizzy. My head spins, making me become fully delirious. I look at my hands. They look the same. The last thing I see is the music box closing by itself before everything goes black.

**Like the story? Review! Tell me if I'm doing something wrong, but don't make it sound like you're hating. **_**THE POV WILL CHANGE NEXT CHAPTER.**_** If you liked the story, you probably hate me because of the cliffhanger XD Oh, well. That's what makes the story interesting, non, mon cher? Ohonhonhon! Lolz, I'm just messing with y'all. But seriously, TELL ME ALL YOU KNOW. Now, can you please press that pretty button that says 'review'? DO IT NOW, AND YOU'LL LIVE. **

**With love,**

**RainbowCupcakesFactory (J/K!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dreams Come True, Right?

**Yay! People at least read the story even if they don't review! That makes me happy. Happy RCF=Nice RCF! REMEMBER THAT EQUATION, MKAY? I'm still gonna update even if my story isn't reviewed because I'm just that motivated. And some people who don't have accounts like reading stories and want the story to continue, but they don't wanna review. So, yeah. Here we go!**

Normal POV:

"Um, miss? Are you alright?" Maximum slowly opened her eyes, beginning to respond to the question. "Miss! Do you need any help to get up? That fall must've hurt your head." A pair of arms gently shook her to keep her from falling asleep. _That voice,_ Maximum thought_, sounds so familiar! I just can't place it… Maybe if I focus my vision?_ As she began adjusting her eyes to the light, Maximum gasped. In front of her were four young male hedgehogs. The first one, who she assumed was speaking to her, was a cyan hedgehog with green eyes. He wore white gloves and shoes that were red on one side and blue on the other. The quills on his back were extended, looking like triangular wings. The second hedgehog was also cyan with green eyes, but had cybernetic attachments on his body and a purple scanner over his left eye. The metal was blue with yellow stripe-like designs on it. He had metal on his chest, arms, hands, legs, feet, the quills on his back, the left side of his face, and his two quills on the left side of his face. The third hedgehog was red. He had red eyes and small, blue triangles that decorated his eyes. They looked sort of reminded Maximum of Shadow's eyes. This hedgehog had yellow scaleras. He had golden rings on his wrists and his ankles. His shoes were black with a yellow stripe across. His quills on his back extended diagonally, making them look like an x. Then, there was the fourth hedgehog. This one seemed peculiar because he was rubbing Maximum's head as if to soothe her. His sapphire blue eyes were filled with worry. He looked exactly like the third hedgehog, but had blue eyes and a slim, black stripe that went down the sides of his eyes. It looked like Silver's eyes. _The hedgehog of the future,_ Maximum thought. Like the other, this one had yellow scaleras. He had black rings on his wrists and ankles, and his shoes were the same as Maximum's. "Excuse me, but are you alright?", the first hedgehog asked again. "Who are you four?", Maximum asked. "Finally!" the cybernetic hedgehog exclaimed, "We've been waiting for you to answer us. We thought that you were still unconscious." The said hedgehog smiled at Maximum. "Oi! You still haven't answered _my_ question!", Maximum muttered, slightly irritated. "We are all the same…" Maximum looked up. The fourth hedgehog spoke again, "We are the same person. _He_ split into _his_ four forms." Now, the third hedgehog spoke, "_He_ made contact with positive energy from the emeralds._ He_ was formed from negative chaos energy. You should know that positivity and negativity do not mix. So_ he _was split." Maximum's eyes widened. Now she knew why they all looked so similar to each other. "Wait", she queried, "Who is_ he_? And while you're at it, can you tell me why you pronounce it with so much emphasis?" The first hedgehog chuckled bitterly, "_He_ was the current original form. That form was my cyborg counterpart. When using the emeralds energy, _he _accidentally took in so much energy that the negative energy had been drained away. Without realizing, _he_ took in positive energy. That wasn't what _he _was supposed to take, so _he_ was split. Soon enough, the four of us were 'born'. Each of us represents _his_ suppressed emotions, which we're trying to figure out." "As for your second question", the cyborg added, "We pronounce it that way because_ he_ was practically a god. _He_ even gave us life. Doesn't that make sense?" Maximum nodded, "Um, can you tell me what _his_ name was?"

"…", the fourth hedgehog said something, but Maximum couldn't hear. "Uhh, come again?" "_Nazo."_ The fourth hedgehog rose to his feet. "_His _name was_ Nazo._" He locked his gaze onto the first hedgehog. "_He_ was the very first original form. _He_ was defeated by the two hedgehogs that go by the names Sonic and Shadow." Now, the hedgehog became interested in the floor. His eyes closed for a moment, then he opened them. He looked back up, eyes full of hatred and sorrow, "They disintegrated _him,_ but _he_ had enough energy to survive and conceal_ himself_ in a ring. Then, Dr. Eggman repaired _him_ with cybernetic attachments, and well, those two hedgehogs found _him_ and fought _him_ all over again. You know the rest." "So", Maximum concluded, "You all are Nazo?" The others nodded, "Okay, so I'm going to have to give some of you names. You, Mr. Original", Maximum got up and looked at the first one, "You get to keep the name Nazo. Mr. Current Original will be called Cyber. Now", Maximum turned to the third and fourth hedgehogs, "What were your forms called?" "Perfect and Hyper Perfect" The third one stated. "Okay, so whichever one of you is the perfect form will have the name Perfect." The third hedgehog nodded and walked next to Cyber. Maximum looked at the fourth hedgehog._ Those eyes… so mystical…_

_A shade of blue that can hide anything or reveal all there is to be told. _Maximum's mind clicked. "That's it!", she beamed, "You will be called Mystic! You are being named after what I see in you, so you should feel proud." Mystic raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Cyber began to giggle as Maximum became pissed. "WHAT?! You should be proud of me for giving you an awesome name! C'mon, really? Oi, Cyber! Would ya quit laughin' at me?" Cyber began laughing so hard that he had to gasp for air and clutch his sides. "I CAN'T HELP IT! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Perfect attempted to suppress his own laughter but failed horribly and began snickering. Nazo faced away from everyone, but his shoulders were shaking. He wasn't laughing as hard as Perfect, but still thought that the moment was utterly hilarious. Mystic and Maximum looked at each other before doubling over in laughter (A/N: PUN INTENDED) "Cyber", Mystic gasped, "Your laugh is too funny! I can't stop laughing! HAHAHAAA!" Now Cyber was rolling on the floor and kicking his feet into the air. Nazo stopped laughing and glared at Cyber. All except Cyber noticed the intense glare and immediately stopped laughing. Mystic ran and hid behind Perfect in an attempt to escape the horrifying glare. Cyber calmed down and looked to see why nobody was laughing. He nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw that Nazo was glaring daggers at him. "Sorry!", he squeaked. Nazo's gaze softened. "You would've suffocated if you had laughed longer." The other three all sighed, glad that they didn't feel the glare anymore. Nazo turned back to us and apologized to them. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you three. Oh, and miss, what is your name?" Maximum looked at him in the eye and smirked, "My name is Maximum. Maximum the Hedgehog. You can call me Maxine or Max for short. I live by taking everything 'to the max'. I don't like it when things are easy, so I like taking challenges when I get the chance." The other four simply nodded. Cyber sweatdropped, "If something bad is happening, then you'll be in big trouble because the other person might surpass your own strength. Another flaw is that you might make rash decisions!" Maxine huffed, "At least there isn't anything wrong, so I won't be in trouble, and, uh, do you know where you are on this planet?" The others exchanged glances and shook their heads. "Well, this is a secluded spot on Earth that isn't included on the map. I've seen maps myself, so I'm telling the truth. I think it's called Chaos Island. The town jus beyond the mountains is called Jewelistica. They have many rare gems that are in the places that they call jewelry stores. I remember hearing a human-" "WHAT?! HUMANS!", Perfect interrupted, "How far away are they from here?" "Uhh, really far according to their measurements. Besides, no human can get past those mountains. I hate them too. As I was saying, I remember hearing a human state that their town had more valuables than any other area in the world. Well, I kind of want to see if there are any chaos emeralds there so I, err, _we_ can harness the energy." The other four gave her a questioning look. Mystic began to speak, "And exactly why do you want to have the power of the chaos emeralds?" "Because I want to destroy each and every human on this planet", Maxine clenched her fists, "They are slowly killing this once pure planet. The humans cut down trees to make their own habitats. I want to know if they realize that they are ruining other people's homes! Unlike them, _I_ at least care for this planet because it's the only place where life can exist. There is no other place in the universe where we know that life can exist, and we're only succeeding in making the planet worse!" Maxine lightly panted from her little rant. "That seems reasonable", Nazo stated, "But how are we going to find the chaos emeralds?" Cyber looked down at his feet. Mystic was beginning to worry. "Cyber? Are you okay?" Cyber looked back up and grinned, "Are you kidding? I feel great! Don't any of you remember that my scanner can pick up traces of chaos energy? I can map out the areas! This'll be a piece of cake once I'm done!" Maxine's jaw dropped to the floor in surprise. Quickly, she snapped out of it and proceeded to find on of the maps of the island. "I don't have any maps of the planet, but there might be a chaos emerald here." Cyber took the map and whipped a pen out of his quills. The others simply stared in amusement. After a few moments, Cyber gasped. He marked the area, grabbed and practically shoved Maxine's face into the marked spot. "It-it's in a VOLCANO! How the fuck are we supposed to get _that_!?" Maxine wiped a tear from her eye. "I haven't taught you a single swear word, yet you're already learning! Okay, so the emerald is located in the volcano?" Cyber's head vigorously nodded. "So, we should head off to Mt. Lilium!" Maxine finished by fist pumping the air. "Eh, Max?", Perfect rubbed his head, "Isn't it a tad late to do that?" Maxine looked at the clock. Sure enough, it read 9:00 P.M. "Oh, snap! I gotta go to bed!" Maxine faced the others. "It looks like you boys will have to stay here. I wouldn't mind, and besides, you don't have much of a choice." The others nodded. "We'll sleep anywhere as long as it isn't outside", Nazo offered. "No, don't worry. I'll at least make sure that you have a blanket and something to sleep on. For now, use these leaves." Maxine picked up four giant leaves and tossed them to the others. "You guys can use another leaf as a mattress, but I can't guarantee that it'll be comfy." "We will use whatever you give us Max!" Mystic beamed. Maxine smiled back, "Good. I'll get some better stuff for y'all later. We gotta get some sleep , so, goodnight!"

Maxine hopped into her hammock and instantly fell asleep while the others prepared their beds. When they were finished, they snuggled in and fell asleep. _I wonder what will be in store for us in the future_, Mystic thought before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Whoo! I'm finished! …Whoops. Silly me forgot the disclaimer. Sonic characters and the chaos emeralds ****SEGA. I don't own them except Maxine and the Chaos island. And yes, the chaos emerald is conveniently in a volcano near the gang, so yeah. If you don't know who Nazo is, or you just wanna see what his forms look like, then look up these forms: Nazo, Perfect Nazo, Hyper Perfect Nazo, & Cyber Nazo. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO GOT CONFUSED WITH THE NAMES, THEN THIS'LL HELP YOU: Nazo = Nazo, Perfect = Perfect Nazo, Mystic = Hyper Perfect Nazo, Cyber = Cyber Nazo. Make sure that you've got it. **Max: _Next time, me and the others will find the chaos emerald! We still don't know which one it is, or how we'll get it out of Mt. Lilium! Wanna know how we'll do it? Well keep your ass in the seat and wait, 'cause we just finished this chapter. For now, you can wait and, well, …be patient. Sayonara! R&R! _**Xx -RCF OUT-xX**


End file.
